Armored Security
'Armored Security ' Armored Security is a force of professional mercenaries that specialize in the use of land vehicles, siege tactics and defensive-styled warfare. It is also an arms dealer firm, and tends to make incredible advances in military technology. Armored Security tends to retain its inventions however, and only deals to nations, factions and lone worlds that have earned the respect of its venerable leader, Lord Admiral Stone. Often producing some of the finest tankers in the galaxy, Armored Security has been called on to participate in planetary invasions that required a key presence of armor on the field. Armored Security tankers are infamous for their vicious and inhumane approach to armored warfare. Their exploits have garnered the respect of various foreign tank regiments throughout the stars, and have even caused several otherworld human armored forces to merge with Armored Security’s Armored Core. While Armored Security's expertise in infantry-type combat is somewhat lacking (with the exception of special troop types such as OXEM Agents and AFV Commandants), its astounding skill in the use of the AFV is virtually unmatched. 'History: Founding and the Great Purge' Armored Security was first founded on Gearshift, a massive, ruined world of mysterious origin containing olden technology that once belonged to a galaxy-spanning imperium that, as far as anyone knows, never existed. Jonathan Holt, a decorated tank commander that participated in the small battles following the end of the Sandstorm Engagements, founded Armored Security of his own free will. His goal was to create an army that possessed top-notch equipment, offered quality service to paying customers and operated as an unstoppable machine of war--all the while fighting for a single cause: Humanity. Holt created his "Wonder Army" from several nomadic groups consisting of unaligned tankers and artillery crews that dotted Gearshift's landscapes. Once belonging to a mutual joining call the 'Nomadic Tribunal', these groups did not take too kindly to the Iron Guardsman and their claim to all of Gearshift, and had violently resisted their "false rule" ever since the Sandstorm Engagements ended. They had grown to hate Gearshift's Armored Columns with a burning passion because of their mistreatment of the Over Wasteland's natives, but differences in culture and Armor Doctrine prevented these groups from ever uniting as one. Holt sought to gain their trust and to stop them from wrecking havoc on Gearshift's wartorn surface. After the nomads agreed to Holt's propostion, the gathering of persons took roughly twenty years to complete, with a grand total of two-thousand personnel being gathered and roughly one-hundred and thirty tanks of various builds being scavenged, bought and built. A very small amount of Relic vehicles was also assembled. For a time, Armored Security conducted its trade on Gearshift’s surface by seeking and destroying the remnants of enemy Armored Columns that the Tankers of Old had accidently missed during their initial conquest of the Wasteland World. The successors of the Tankers of Old—the Iron Guardsmen— paid the heroes of Armored Security well for each renegade group annihilated, as its forces had been heavily weakened during the Sandstorm Engagements and were not suitable for the daunting task. With diligence, patience and tactical brilliance, Armored Security would wipe Gearshift clean of all resistance, setting in stone the Iron Guardsman’s claim to the Over Wasteland and all of the technological secrets that she held deep within her innards. As an additional reward, the Iron Guardsman constructed a warship of epic proportion, and presented it to Armored Security. Stocked with powerful military equipment and an acceptable amount of provisions, Armored Security used its immense ship to depart Gearshift and seek its fortune elsewhere. Holt had gone through with his promise to the nomads and gathered the army he longed for. History: The Gathering of the First Fleet and the Grand Crusades Armored Security, now in possession of a worthy spacecraft fit for their trade, ventured out into the void, charting worlds and systems as they went along their journey. Through luck (or through fate alone), the ship, called Say My Name, would begin to accumulate various allies as it toured the galaxy—mostly in the form of warships that had deserted their posts and countries in favor of striking it out on their own. Say My Name was a very powerful vessel; any ship under its protection was guaranteed to remain alive and safe as it traversed the endless bowels of space. As the group swelled in size, Armored Security grew as well, its overall starting size of eleven-thousand people swelling to well over five-hundred thousand persons in under ten years. Jonathan Holt used his titanic naval and tank force to wage a large-scale war against various Techno Barbarian warbands that occupied many independent agriculture worlds. Dozens of these planets were freed from their cruel rule through a series of land-based and space-based engagements called the Grand Crusades. The Crusades were long and brutal, with Holt’s naval force holding its own against a much larger force for well over two-hundred years. Although Armored Security obtained a considerable amount of experience during these battles, it also suffered tremendous losses, with Holt losing nearly fifty percent of his entire armada by the time the Grand Crusades came to an end. Billions had perished during the war's duration, yet the Anchorage Systems now enjoyed the benefits of freedom. Holt's newly-obtained ally would prove to be very useful, as Anchorage helped greatly to rebuild Holt's forces over several decades. Gearshift, its economy ravaged by the Crusades, formed a partnership with the Anchorage Systems to help restore the two entities' stability, creating a protected trading hub in the process. With captains and generals flooding in every new month, the two business partners gained tremendous wealth. Today, Armored Security maintains a small garrison within the Anchorage Systems, although the workers of those agriculture worlds have since created their own defense fleet with Gearshift’s help. History: The Coming of Lord Admiral Leonidas Stone and the Current State of Armored Security Holt’s successor, Lord Admiral Leonidas Stone, rose to power when the original leader of Armored Security finally succumbed to the inevitable: Age. Stone, during his prime, observed Holt closely as he warred against the Techno Barbarians of the Agri Systems, and believed that the man was the wisest soldier he had ever encountered. Keen on preserving his legacy and ideals, Stone drove Armored Security towards a more rugged future guided by a series of beliefs known as the Solutio Edicta. In time, Stone would manage to turn Armored Security into a force that fought solely for Mankind, and morphed the once alien-friendly military band into a brutal mini-regime hellbent on the extermination of all xeno races. A direct reflection of Lord Admiral Leonidas Stone’s way of thinking, Armored Security rapidly became obsessed with establishing itself as Mankind’s sole savior and leader. At the beginning of Stone's rule, every man and woman in Armored Security became absorbed into daily military life to such a high degree that they became mindless drones. Those that objected to Stone’s standards were killed outright. Those that comfirmed reffered to Stone's series of changes as the "Dark Ages". The only group that resists with some success are the Steel Wolves, whom have several 'perks' that keep them from feeling the complete wrath of the Lord Admiral. Stone’s invasion fleet currently hovers over the Drogue homeworld. The two are not necessarily allies, but Stone has entered into several business agreements with many high-ranking Drogue Drug Lords that permit his fleet to lay anchor in Drogue-controlled space in exchange for certain illegal…’benefits’. 'Lore: For the Betterment of Mankind' ‘For the Betterment of Mankind’ is the war cry shared amongst all Armored Security combat personnel, and is chiefly admired by the Steel Wolves First Armored Davison for the warm memories of deceased Lord General Jonathan Holt it brings. The phrase, first uttered by Lord General Jonathan Holt during the Battle of Hill 88, supposedly symbolizes Humanity’s courage, its heroism and its unrelenting drive to better itself which are, ironically, three character traits that Lord General Holt vigorously displayed during his years as Armored Security’s leader. Holt was no murderer nor a xenophobe, but he did consider Humanity as the universe’s most important species, and that working with ‘undesirables’ (aliens, mutants and members of Humanity that did not agree with his ways) was absolutely necessary to help his species assume the position it rightfully deserved. Holt promoted tolerance towards the alien, the mutant and the unbeliever, not destruction. Over the course of the Stone Administration, the phrase has been twisted to represent Humanity’s right to rule uncontested (not with tolerance as Holt envisioned) over the entire galaxy—which indirectly calls for the complete obliteration of all xeno species that currently reside within Mankind’s unclaimed ‘kingdom’---even those races that have existed for untold eons. The Steel Wolves have reared at the sight of their venerated hero-general’s words being twisted in such a manner, and have hated Lord Admiral Stone ever since. Category:Armored Security